Mi sexy alumna
by Tiptop93
Summary: Una alumna particular, Sakura Haruno asiste al Instituto de Konoha, una prestigiada escuela donde no se acepta ningún desliz y en su primer día del anteúltimo año se encuentra con Sasuke Uchiha, un nuevo profesor que le llama mucho la atención ¿Se romperán un par de reglas? Tal vez.
1. Comienzo de clases

Era una mañana soleada y agradable en la ciudad de Tokio, hubiera sido excepcional para muchos sino fuera por el pequeño detalle y es que ese día comenzaban las clases, por ello las calles estaban atestadas de estudiantes corriendo para no llegar tarde y entre ellos se encontraba Sakura Haruno, una estudiante del Instituto Konoha que estaba por cursar su ante último año.

Sakura dejo escapar un suspiro cuando llego a la puerta de su salón, tomo aire y se acomodó un poco el uniforme, su largo cabello rosa y finalmente se dedicó una sonrisa, este año sería duro pero tenía fe de que lo lograría.

-Piensas entrar o ¿no? - escucho una voz intimidante detrás de ella

-Sí-sí- tartamudeo entrando al salón sin siquiera ver de quien se trataba, se dirigió al único asiento disponible al frente de la clase. Una vez sentada pudo comprobar que el dueño de esa voz era nada mas ni nada menos que su profesor.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha y seré su profesor de matemática e historia – Sasuke hizo una pausa y vio a su clase- Nos veremos todos los días así que compórtense o haré de su año un infierno - lo último lo dijo con un tono más amenazante haciendo que el salón quedara en un silencio sepulcral, definitivamente con esa introducción había logrado aterrar a toda la clase. Al ver que nadie decía una sola palabra agrego - ¿Entendieron? -

Algunos de sus compañeros respondieron un tímido "Sí" temiendo la respuesta de este pero Sasuke en cambio no satisfecho volvió a repetir la pregunta por si quedaba alguna duda de que él no estaba para mierdas, esta vez todo el salón grito un sonoro "¡Sí!". Después de esa pequeña presentación tomo lista para ir reconociendo a los alumnos y así poder empezar con su clase. Sakura se sorprendió de lo buen profesor que era, podría ser exigente y amargado, pero explicaba muy bien y ¿Para qué negarlo? El hecho de que fuera atractivo hacía que dieran más ganas de prestarle atención, Sasuke explico un par de conceptos y como hacer un ejercicio para que la clase lo hiciera.

Mientras la clase resolvía el ejercicio no pudo evitar distraerse y mirar la ventana, una parte suya se preguntaba el por qué se había quedado sola este año, suspiro sin darse cuenta pensando que quizás debió elegir otro ramo para poder estar con sus amigas, las extrañaba muchísimo ya que por su trabajo no había podido pasar mucho tiempo con ellas durante las vacaciones.

-Haruno – escucho decir al profesor, trago grueso al escuchar ese tono tan intimidante, lentamente levanto la mirada para encontrase con Sasuke mirandola con fastidio - ¿A caso mi clase te parece aburrida? - Sakura negó con la cabeza sintiendo como se le hacia un nudo el estómago al imaginarse "el infierno" al que se había referido Sasuke al principio de la clase pero para su suerte la campana la salvo o eso creyó – No tan rápido señorita, se quédese unos minutos – dijo serio ignorando las risas de sus compañeros por la llamada de atención.

-Lo lamento, no volverá a pasar– se excusó rápidamente bajando la mirada al ver que se había quedado sola en el salón.

-Mírame – exigió Sasuke, al levantar la mirada se encontró con sus ojos que la examinaban de arriba abajo, Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse por eso, simplemente no estaba acostumbrada que un hombre la mirara.

-Lo siento – repitió ella

-No lo sientas, ya que te aburre mi clase te daré el doble de trabajo para que no te aburras – dijo con una sonrisa arrogante al ver como su sonrojo paso a un puchero pero ella no respondió nada, no era tonta y sabía que a la mínima respuesta le iría peor.

-Me esforzare mucho- dijo finalmente dedicándole una sonrisa, pese al "castigo", este no había sido tan terrible como ella creyó que sería y no quería mas problemas.

-Esta bien – comento Sasuke desconcertado ya que no se esperaba esa respuesta – nos vemos en un par de horas - Sakura sintió sus mejillas arder por algún motivo pero antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo vio como Sasuke se marchaba.

Ella decidió seguirlo e irse en busca de sus amigas, después de todo aún tenía unos minutos antes de su clase de biología, camino un par de metros detrás de Sasuke y no pudo evitar notar que tenía una espalda ancha y brazos fornidos, que aquella camisa blanca resaltaba mucho, cuando lo perdió de vista sonrió tontamente para después seguir su camino, Sakura corrió por el instituto hasta que se encontró con sus amigas.

-Frente- rio Ino al verla correr hacia ellas

-Puerca, Hinata- sonrió en forma de saludo mientras recuperaba el aliento

-Para la próxima apresúrate frente, te extrañamos desde que empezaste a trabajar ya no te vemos – reprocho Ino de forma dramática haciendo que sus amigas se rieran

-Lo hare – sonrió Sakura

-Oigan, tengo algo serio que contarles – dijo Ino cambiando a un semblante más serio, llamando la atención de sus amigas

\- ¿Qué paso? - pregunto asustada Hinata

-Hay un profesor nuevo y dicen que es muy sexy – dijo picara, haciendo que sus amigas se rodaran los ojos, su amiga nunca cambiaría

\- ¡No nos asustes puerca! Creí que en verdad era algo serio – ahora Sakura era quien se hacia la ofendida

\- ¿¡Cómo esto no va a ser serio!? Lo escuche por todos los pasillos – se defendió la rubia

-Creo que es Sasuke Uchiha, la profesora de geografía no paro de hablar de él - agrego Hinata

-¿La pelirroja? - intervino Ino, Hinata asintió y Sakura suspiro con gracia, esa mujer tenía fama de babosa aunque era buena persona.

-Ya tuve clases con él - Comento Sakura - Es lindo – dijo sonriendo embobada

-¿Te gusto Sakura? - Ino le guiño el ojo – parece ser que tendrás competencia - rio esta

-Ya me metí en problemas con él- recordo la Sakura

-¿Tú? ¿Problemas? Pero si eres más nerd Sakura – rio Ino

-¡Oye! No soy nerd pero si le voy a demostrar a ese profesor que soy buena no quiero que me tome de punto – hizo una pausa – puede ser muy aterrador – aseguro ella haciendo muecas que daban más gracia que miedo.

-En seguida va a sonar la campana – comento Hinata mirando su reloj

-Chicas las veo hoy ¿verdad? - pregunto Sakura emocionada al poder pasar tiempo con sus amigas

-Claro- comento la rubia con una sonrisa

-Qué bueno que te dejaron cambiar tu franco – sonrió Hinata mientras se iban caminando cada una a su respectiva clase.

Después de ese "pequeño incidente", así nombrado por Sakura, pasaron semanas y pese a que a Sakura le costaba mantener el equilibrio entre sus amigas, el trabajo y la escuela lo venía manejando bastante bien y por increíble que parezca ese azabache había logrado convertir a matemática e historia en sus clases favoritas, sentía que podía quedarse horas embobada viéndolo todo el día.

Las clases de Sasuke pese no eran para nada fáciles, no habían llegado a los dos meses de clase y ya había logrado marear a la gran mayoría de sus alumnos, era tal la cantidad información y exigencias que se había ganado el título de "hombre cubo de hielo sin emociones ni compasión por sus alumnos", él sabía sobre ese apodo pero ciertamente le agradaba porque daba por sentado que nadie jodería con él.

No era que Sasuke disfrutara de hacer sufrir a sus alumnos, ciertamente le agradaba ver sus caras de espanto pero la verdad era que esos chicos o por lo menos la mayoría no cazaba ni una cosa, por lo que había decidido hacer un ejercicio a prueba de idiotas, según él, para hacer que algunos chicos disiparan sus dudas, por las buenas o por las malas.

-Hoy tendremos un mini examen para ver cómo están – comento viendo la cara de horror de su alumnos - la dificultad de los problemas irán bajando a medida que se vayan resolviendo para que todos entiendan el procedimiento – finalizo el Uchiha.

Sasuke hizo una seña para indicarle a Sakura que ella haría el primer problema, ciertamente ella había sido quien más lo había sorprendido, Sakura avanzo tímidamente hacia el pizarrón y se puso a resolver el problema pero antes de que lo terminara sintió un cambio en el ambiente en el aula esto la puso más nerviosa tanto que a duras penas pudo terminar aquel problema, solo deseaba volver a su asiento, al darse vuelta choco contra algo, al instante se dio cuenta su sensei se había puesto detrás de ella mirando al resto de la clase.

-Termine sensei – dijo apenada

-Ve y siéntate – dijo con una voz más fuerte o ¿Molesta? De lo normal – Nara, tu sigues – dijo de pronto, Sakura noto algo raro en la mirada del Uchiha, era como si fulminara. Sakura se sintió tonta instintivamente creyó que había la había cagado con el ejercicio, adentro suyo estaba muerta de vergüenza así que miro rápidamente lo que había hecho pero no podría encontrar su error, se sintió peor al sentir que debería estudiar más.

-Oye Sakura – escucho de pronto una voz, se volteo y se encontró con Kiba, uno de sus compañeros - me podrías explicar esto después - dijo con un leve sonrojo, Sakura no entendió el porqué de su sonrojo pero le sonrió y asintió, no le vendría mal un amigo.

-Inuzuka - volvía a escuchar la voz de Sasuke pero esta vez sonaba más aterradora que de costumbre – si no entiendes pasa – El resto de sus compañeros rio y Sasuke sonrió con arrogancia. Kiba frustrado paso al frente. El resto de la clase transcurrió con normalidad hasta que toco la campana.

-Haruno, quédate- la voz de Sasuke había vuelto a la normalidad.

* * *

 **Gente, so saben cuanto los extrañe! Espero que les guste y que comenten. Les mando un fuerte abrazo!**


	2. Castigo

Sakura volvió a tragar grueso, esta vez no tenía idea de que había hecho ¿Qué pudo haber pasado para que le llamaran la atención? Es verdad que estaba teniendo problemas con ese tipo de ejercicios y que había elevado mucho las expectativas de su sensei pero ¿Tan mal estaba lo que hizo como para que le llamara la atención así? Otra vez veía como sus compañeros se reían mientras abandonaban el aula pero algo se le hizo raro en la mirada de un par de chicos, pensó que quizás se estaban burlando de ella así que prefirió ignorarlo.

Sasuke estaba en su escritorio ordenando un par de cosas, ella se quedó en su pupitre esperando su posible castigo pero a pesar de no querer ningún castigo se sentía feliz ¿Para qué negarlo? Tenía la excusa perfecta para poder observarlo un par de minutos más, definitivamente él tenía algo que le gustaba mucho pero Sakura todavía no estaba decidida sobre qué era eso, si es que si le gustaba su mirada profunda que la penetraba hasta el alma, su espalda ancha y sus brazos trabajados o si era su voz.

No es que ella fuera una loca que lo acosara, ella sabía muy bien que lo suyo era imposible por varios factores primero y principal, él era su sensei y estaba prohibido. Segundo aún en sus sueños más húmedos sentía que él no la desearía y tercero ¿Quién quiere a una loca? Ella sabía disimular y jamás lo veía demasiado tiempo, podía estar cien por ciento segura que las únicas personas que conocían ese secreto eran sus mejores amigas y ellas no la traicionarían.

\- ¿En qué estabas pensando? - la voz de Sasuke la saco de su ensoñación pero lo que realmente sorprendio a Sakura fue la pregunta en si ¿A qué se refería? Además el tono había algo en su tono, su voz era gruesa por lo general pero esta vez sonó algo más ronca, este cambio hizo que a ella le temblaran las piernas.

-Disculpe sensei la próxima vez estudiare más - fue lo único que atino a decir

-No bromees conmigo – dijo serio elevando ligeramente la voz.

-No entiendo – susurro apenada, se sentía tonta por no comprender a lo que se refería. La mirada de Sasuke después unos segundos se ablando y suspiro resignado, cosa que puso más nerviosa a Sakura.

-Olvídalo, solo cómprate otra falda – dijo finalmente este

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? - preguntada desconcertada y al solo escucharse Sakura quiso que la tragara la tierra ¿¡En qué momento se había perdido tanto!?

-Solo hazlo – esto último lo dijo con un tono autoritario, Sakura quiso replicar pero a medio camino pareció arrepentirse y solo asintió. -Está bien Haruno puedes irte – sonrió antes de marcharse, claro esta decir que era una sonrisa Uchiha la cual persona podría como una mueca pero no para ella, esa pequeña sonrisa la cautivo.

Finalmente, Sakura vio su reloj, vio que aún tenía tiempo de ir a ver a sus amigas y contarle lo sucedido, ella corrió por todo el instituto pero solo fue capaz de encontrarse con Ino, esta tenía una sonrisa pícara que adornaba sus labios.

-Frentesota no sabes lo que acaba de pasar – hizo una pausa para mirarse la mano – soy toda una casamentera – rio

\- ¿A qué te refieres cerda?- pregunto desconcertada

-Me las arregle para que Naruto pasara todo el día con Hinata - lo último que dijo fue acompañado por un nada y quiero decir muy obvio guiño.

\- ¡Muy bien cerda! - chillo Sakura para chocar los cinco con su amiga, estaba feliz por la noticia, finalmente Hinata podría pasar tiempo con el chico que tanto le gustaba.

-Yo lo sé todo respecto a chicos- rio orgullosa

-Oye ya que sabes tanto sobre chicos – hizo una pausa para cerciorarse de que no hubiera nadie escuchando para poder contarle lo sucedido – necesito saber tu opinión sobre algo que me dijo Sasuke-kun -

\- ¿Qué paso? Te mando tarea "especial" por babosearte todo el día- la interrumpió burlona

-¡NO! Y sabes que es un secreto – Sakura se ofendió por la falta de discreción de su amiga – y yo sé disimular para tu información -

-Ya, ya, vamos a la parte de los arboles del instituto, ahí nadie nos molestara – Sakura asintió, la verdad no quería que nadie supiera su pequeño secreto. Una vez estuvieron cómodas en esa parte alejada del instituto Sakura procedió a contarle lo sucedido.

-Ay frente – suspiro Ino – creo que lo único que paso es que el sensei se dio cuenta del estado miserable de tu falda, o sea, mírala - dijo apuntando a dicha prenda - ya da lástima, deberías comprarte otra pareces pordiosera

-Sabes que no me da el tiempo ni el dinero – lloriqueo – pero quizás tenga sentido, quizás quiso ayudarme para no quedar mal, aunque eso no tiene mucho sentido- Sakura se quedó pensando unos segundos para luego mirar su reloj -¡Mierda! ¡La hora! Ya llegué tarde a biología - grito espantada

-Te van a castigar – rio – Yo tengo arte ahora y Sai me adora, vete antes de que la vieja te castigue...- pero antes de que Ino termino la frase Sakura ya estaba corriendo, Tsunade-sama era conocida por odiar la impuntualidad y sus por castigos injustos.

-Haruno Sakura – grito Tsunade una vez esta entro corriendo al salón - ¡Llegas veinte minutos tarde!

-Lo si-siento- tartamudeo ella haciendo que algunos compañeros tengan que aguantarse la risa. Tsunade daba mucho miedo cuando se enojaba y nadie en su sano juicio la tentaría.

\- ¡Claro que lo sentirás! Limpiaras el salón sola toda la semana, ahora mira a tus compañeros para que te agradezcan la impertinencia

\- ¡Toda la semana y sola! - replico asustada

-Dos semanas pero si sigues así puede que sea todo el mes – Sakura quiso llorar pero solo asintió y se dirigió con pena a su lugar, la idea de no poder descansar antes de ir a trabajar le parecía horrible, ella necesitaba escuchar música o poder bailar para sacarse de encima todo lo que le molestaba. El resto de las clases continuaron con normalidad hasta que llegó la hora de cumplir con su castigo, vio con cierto fastidio como el resto de los cursos se vaciaban mientras ella todavía tenía para rato.

Mientras tanto en la sala de profesores sucedía el sorteo más temido por todos los docentes del instituto, el del encargado de los reportes anuales de cada curso, era el único defecto que tenía trabajar en este ya que el salario era demasiado bueno, los profesores sabían que una vez allí solo deberían trabajar ahí y su vida estaría resuelta.

-Entonces el encargado para el primer año, segunda división será...- decía el director Jiyara sacando un papel del sombrero usando sus habilidades actorales para poner los nervios de punta a todo aquel que pudiera – ¡Sasuke Uchiha! - el susodicho vio con fastidio a su alrededor y puedo ver como en el fondo había profesores suspirando y saltando de alegría por no tocarles el trabajo extra.

-Que molestia – se murmuro a si mismo

-Ya sabes, la primera vez toma mucho tiempo y esfuerzo pero estoy seguro de que lo harás perfectamente – alentó Jiraya

-Acepte participar en este estúpido sorteo, así que lo haré, no se preocupe – respondió antes de irse

-Que alegría que te quieras quedar – rio este – sabes algunos renuncian para no hacer este trabajo – confeso

-Hmp- fue lo único que dijo antes de marcharse, decidido que empezaría en ese mismo momento para que esto no se convirtiera en una pesadilla.

Al otro lado de la escuela Sakura se sobo la espalda, medito unos segundos sobre como el trabajo de equipo realmente alivianaba las tareas, vio a su alrededor para comprobar que estaba completamente sola, sonrió cuando se le cruzo una idea por la cabeza y esta fue que podría poner música. Busco su celular y puso una lista ¿Total quien lo escucharía si estaba segura de que era la única en todo el jodido edificio? Las primeras canciones las tarareo con tranquilidad pero sin saber como o cuando ya estaba bailando con la escoba, acaba de hacer una versión impresionante de una de "Howling at the moon" de Milow cuando una voz la paralizo.

-Me gusta esa canción – comento Sasuke, Sakura se dio vuelta y sintió como se le paraba el corazón de la vergüenza, simplemente se quedo muda – no te preocupes, será nuestro secreto- dijo sin preocupación.

-Sensei- susurro ella

-No me digas así, el horario de clases ya termino dime Sasuke - dijo alivianando la tensión.

-Sasuke – sonrió ella.

-Así que al final eres reboltosa - comento este al ver que estaba castigada

-Me castigaron por llegar tarde – suspiro resignada – dos semanas tendré que hacer la limpieza pero no se preocupe que no lo soy – aseguro Sakura avergonzada. Sasuke estaba por decir algo pero cierto chico apareció por la puerta ignorando su presencia.

-Oye Sakura ¿Ya terminaste? – Interrumpió la voz de Kiba

-Todavía no - dijo viendo todo lo que le quedaba por limpiar – Momento ¿Tu qué haces aquí? - pregunto extrañada

-Lo mismo que tú - Aseguro este con una sonrisa – Pero por la culpa del viejo de física -

-Inuzuka no interrumpa el castigo de Haruno a menos que se quiera ganar otro - Amenazo Sasuke haciendo notar su presencia

-Lo siento – se disculpo con fastidio – Me ire - fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer del aula

-Tu amigo es molesto – comento Sasuke

-No es mi amigo, solo es mi compañero, pero no sé porque hoy se le dio por hablarme – respondió sin importancia, Sasuke hizo una mueca de molestia pero ella no se percató.

-Me quedaré aquí para hacer el reporte – comento

\- ¿Aquel que nadie quiere hacer? - pregunto con gracia, esa tarea era famosa entre los profesores por lo trabajosa que era.

-El mismo - se limitó a decir

-Supongo que los dos estamos castigados de cierta forma- rio ella. Sasuke se acomodo en el escritorio y siguió con lo suyo, no habían vuelto a cruzar palabra cada quien se concentro en lo suyo, Sakura se volvió a sobar la espalda pensando que estas semanas serían un infierno.

-Toma – dijo Sasuke, este le acerco una botella de agua.

-Gracias – chillo emocionada, no se había dado cuenta de lo sedienta que estaba hasta ese momento. Sasuke solo tuvo una palabra entre sus pensamientos: "ruidosa". Después de tomarse un gran trago Sakura miro su teléfono - ¡Voy a llegar tarde al trabajo! - se dijo alarmada –¡Gracias sensei! Digo Sasuke – sonrió, hizo una reverencia y se marchó dejando a un Sasuke muy confundido.

* * *

 **Perdón por la demora! Comenten que les parece y nos estamos leyendo!**


	3. Intenciones

Habían pasado unas horas desde que Sakura se había ido corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo y Sasuke ya se sentía demasiado fastidiado en aquel sitio, se demoro dos horas en leer aquel estúpido manual sobre la metodología que debería emplear para aquel condenado reporte ¿A quien demonios le interesaba? Estaba seguro de que nadie lo leería de cualquier forma, suspiro resignado por haber accedido a participar en aquel sorteo.

Miro la hora y se sorprendió al ver que ya eran las siete treinta, "Que perdida de tiempo" se dijo así mismo para luego examinar su alrededor "Vacío" fue lo único que se le vino a la mente al ver aquel lugar sumergido en una completa oscuridad y en un silencio sepulcral, definitivamente debería buscarse un lugar donde pudiera trabajar de una forma más cómoda.

Mientras juntaba sus cosas escucho como empezaba a sonarle el estomago, ya era hora de irse a su casa aunque no sin antes pasar por Saigón por algo de comida, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al pensar que vería a su viejo amigo Siugetsu.

Tan solo necesitó entrar para escuchar aquella voz conocida -Una orden de Cao Lau marchando ¿Verdad? - comento el hombre que se encontraba en la caja registradora cuando lo vio entrar. El joven Uchiha solo asintió y se sentó a esperar el pedido mientras Siugetsu se acercaba - Sabes que en algún momento tendrás que hablar ¿no? - dijo con tono burlón

-No hace falta, ya con verme aquí ya saben lo que quiero comer- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, que pudo haber pasado como una mueca.

-No hace falta ser un genio ¿Sabes? - comento Siugetsu mientras se sentaba al lado de su amigo – Desde que te mudaste hace unos meses vienes casi todos los días y el menú no es tan amplio -

-Hmp- fue la respuesta de Sasuke – Estoy cansado, no jodas – agrego después.

-Por eso abandoné Sasuke, ese estilo de vida no es para mí, yo soy más divertido que eso - rió

\- Aquí está su pedido Sr. Uchiha – interrumpió con una sonrisa el hombre de la caja.

-Después seguiremos hablando – dijo para pararse y buscar su pedido – Sabes Siugetsu, deberías ser más eficiente como tu cajero, el no desperdicia el tiempo ni las palabras – Sasuke tomo su pedido y dejo una propina en el tarro al lado de la caja registradora.

-Juugo, es así - comento burlón - yo no – sentencio con una sonrisa – Pero podría contratar más gente así, si mi buen cliente empieza a pedir comida para dos - comento en tono burlón mientras veía como Sasuke lo ignoraba - Vamos, dile algo a tu buen amigo - rio cuando la puerta se cerro de un golpe, con una sonrisa Siugetsu volvió para la cocina, jamás esperaba una respuesta por parte de Sasuke pero esa característica de él, le extrañamente le divertía.

Sasuke camino fastidiado como siempre lo hacia después de las bromas de su amigo, él era al único que perdonaba por hacer es tipo de comentarios aunque en realidad nunca supo bien el porqué, quizás se debía al tiempo que compartieron en la universidad antes de que su amigo la dejara para dedicarse a su verdadero sueño: tener su propio restaurante de comida vietnamita y agradecía profundamente que ese sueño lo llevo a estar a un par de cuadras de su edificio.

Una vez llegado a su departamento se puso mas cómodo, el lugar era simple pero acogedor, contaba con una cocina-comedor, un baño, una habitación principal amplia y una habitación para invitados, la cual en su opinión era totalmente innecesaria, pero su madre había insistido en que era mejor eso a tener un estudio, ella sabía que su hijo no saldría de su casa si tuviera uno además su madre también insistió en decorar personalmente todo el lugar.

Ella conocía a su hijo y sabía que si fuera por él solamente, tendría el lugar prácticamente vacío, solamente tendría una cama, una mesa y una heladera y estaría más que bien para él pero no para Mikoto Uchiha no dejaría que su hijo viviera en un lugar que ella sintiera poco acogedor, después de todo Sasuke era el sol de su mundo.

Después de comer se ducho para dejar por finalizado su día, pero aún había algo que le estaba produciendo molestia y era ese estúpido reporte ¿Para qué complicar las cosas tanto? Por un segundo se le cruzo la idea de pedir ayuda a los demás que ya habían pasado por aquella molestia pero instantáneamente una segunda idea lo golpeo: "ni muerto", no volvería a depender de los caprichos algún idiota ni mucho menos cuando él podría hacerlo solo, no en vano le habían dado un condenado manual.

Cuando se metió en la cama aún seguía molesto consigo mismo por haber considerado la idea de pedir ayuda aunque sea por unos segundos, movió la cabeza intentando olvidar ese fastidio y pensar en cosas mas agradables y para su sorpresa el primer pensamiento agradable fue de cierta pelirosa bailando con una escoba mientras daba su pequeño concierto. Una parte suya se divertía con la idea contarle que había visto el show completo pero sabía que ella no volvería a verlo a la cara por la vergüenza.

La idea de Sakura bailando tan inocentemente le producía una mezcla de sensaciones, no pudo definir si era gracia, ternura o si es que le había parecido endemoniadamente sexy verla moverse con tanta pasión. Se sorprendió así mismo ya que hace mucho que una chica ocupaba ese espacio en su mente, claro que ocasionalmente se divertía pero nunca pensaba en nadie en especial.

A la mañana siguiente Sasuke colocó una serie de problemas terriblemente difíciles cosa de poder descansar un poco ya que cierta niña le había robado buena parte del sueño y por otro lado disfrutaba ver las caras de suplicio de sus alumnos. Sasuke tomo el libro de referencia y comenzó a ojearlo sin perder de vista a la clase pero había una estudiante en particular que le llamaba la atención, una que estaba atorada en un ejercicio ya que jugaba con su lápiz de una forma seductora en su opinión pero había algo que también logro captar su atención y era que Sakura se veía mas cansada de lo normal.

Al terminar la clase tenía un par de horas libres por lo que se dirigió a la sala de profesores para finalmente empezar a escribir una condenada introducción, ese sería el lugar perfecto ya que rara vez había alguien allí pero para su mala suerte al acomodarse se encontró con unos de sus colegas que lo miro con toda la intención de comenzar una conversación, este se sentó al lado suyo con una sonrisa amable.

-Oye – llamo la atención Sai - escuche que tienes una alumna sexy – Sasuke se sorprendió por el comentario ¿Quién carajos empezaba una conversación así?

-¿De dónde sacaste eso? - pregunto molesto

-En los pasillos, es increíble lo que uno escucha por ahí - respondió con tranquilidad – ahora dime, ¿es cierto lo que dicen de sus piernas? - pregunto en un tono discreto aunque ellos fueran los únicos en la sala.

-No sé de que hablas – respondió seco, una nueva molestia comenzó a crecer en su interior

– Yo también tengo una en clase, podría llegar a decir, es mi musa – los ojos de Sai brillaron al pensar en aquella alumna.

-¿De quién hablas? - pregunto con fastidio para que escupiera lo que tenía para decir y que se fuera.

-Yamanaka, Ino – sonrió pícaramente - en un par de meses ya cumple 18 y el año que viene se egresa - agrega – un mundo de posibilidades – al decir esto hizo guiñó, lo cual le pareció ridículo a Sasuke

-Hmp- dijo pensando en Sakura, ya que para él, la diferencia de edad no era un problema y menos si solo se llevaban seis años eso no era nada en comparación a los once que se llevaban sus padres.

-¿Estas por empezar? - Sai apuntó a los papeles que Sasuke tenía al lado de su computadora.

-Sí - el fastidio de Sasuke ya era evidente

-Oye es un fastidio hacer esto aquí, yo lo hice el año pasado, deberías ir a la cafetería que tiene convenio con la escuela – dijo finalmente llamando su atención.

-¿Qué convenio? - inquirió Sasuke

-Para los profesores, tienen muy buenos descuentos en un par de cafeterías y si estas haciendo el reporte puedes pasar ahí todo el día y no gastar un centavo – informo – yo incluso lleve citas y no pague nada – te recomiendo una que esta aquí cerca, se llama "Cafetería Chunnin" - Sai miro la hora – Me tengo que ir a clases, un gusto hablar contigo – sonríe para después irse.

Sasuke decidió ir e investigar la cafetería pero antes de salir vio a un par de alumnos que deberían estar en clases, se acerca para darles el susto de sus vidas pero no pudo evitar escuchar su conversación.

-¿Te enteraste? Había sido que la nerd tiene unas lindas piernas – hablo el Inuzuka

-¿La de tu curso?- dijo otro alumno con voz grave

-¡Sí!- responde emocionado -Creo que le diré para salir este fin de semana – lo último lo dice en un tono sugestivo

-¿Invitaras a la nerd? - volvió a preguntar incrédulo

-Es que tengo muchas ganas de saber que hay debajo de su falda – suspiro el chico emocionado – solo espero que alguien más la haga pasar al pizarrón - Lo último que hizo que a Sasuke le hirviera la sangre y en parte se sintió culpable por exponerla de esa manera.

-Oye y ¿Cuando paso eso? - pero antes de que el Inuzuka pudiera decir algo Sasuke se aclaro la garganta para hacerles notar su presencia, por un momento disfruto la cara de pánico de ambos estudiantes.

-¿Dónde se supone que deberían estar? - dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, realmente se encargaría de que ese par la pasara mal.

Un par de horas mas tarde Sakura se encontraba en el aula que debería limpiar, se le habían ocurrido un par de ideas para hacer la limpieza más rápido por lo que se puso los auriculares para concentrarse y de paso no volver a pensar en la vergüenza que pasó el día de ayer, ya estaba terminando cuando vio al Uchiha en el marco de la puerta, ella le dedico una sonrisa para sacarse los auriculares y este entro al salón con una pequeña bolsa en su mano.

-Veo que avanzaste bastante rápido esta vez – comento mientras ella seguía con lo suyo

-Es que me di cuenta que ayer perdí mucho tiempo – respondió rascandose la nuca, Sasuke sonrió levemente por el gesto

-Te vi cansada hoy ¿Está todo bien? - Sasuke vio como el semblante de Sakura cambio a uno triste.

-Ayer termine muy cansada del trabajo y anoche no pude dormir, Ino me contó sobre algo que escucho en los pasillos y bueno...– lo último lo dijo apenada

-Sakura – dijo Sasuke en tono comprensivo – lamento lo que paso ayer -

-No se sienta mal – dijo con una sonrisa triste – no fue su culpa, la verdad fue mía, no me preocupe por el uniforme este año y supongo que crecí un poco – al verla un poco más tranquila Sasuke se acerco a ella.

-Bueno, te tengo una pequeña sorpresa – Sakura con intriga la bolsa que el dejo arriba del escritorio.

-¡Es una falda nueva!- chillo emocionada al ver el contenido de la bolsa – no debió hacerlo pero ¡Muchas gracias! - No supo en que momento lo abrazo pero al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho se congelo - L-lo lamento – dijo de pronto separándose, su sonrojo era evidente por lo que Sasuke sonrió con autosuficiencia, había decidido que se sacaría las ganas que aquella niña le había dado.

– Sabes si no entiendes algo en clases debes preguntarme – dijo cambiando el tema para no incomodar a Sakura.

-Lo haré - contesto con una pequeña sonrisa, aliviada por el cambio de tema – de hecho, me quedo una pequeña duda sensei -

-Dime Sasuke, el horario de clases termino – corrigió

-Sasuke ¿Me podrías explicar algo antes de irme al trabajo? - pregunto algo avergonzada.

-Claro, trae tus cosas, te lo explico rápido para que termines y puedas irte – Sakura como respuesta le dedico la sonrisa más linda que él alguna vez recibió.


	4. ¿Coincidencias?

En tan solo unos pocos minutos Sasuke ya había explicado todo el tema y le hizo completar un examen rápido para comprobar que Sakura entendiera la mecánica de esos problemas, él estaba r terminando de corregirlo cuando su celular sonó. Sasuke miro por unos segundos su teléfono antes de responder.

-Itachi – dijo como saludo, él miro de reojo a Sakura quien le dedico una sonrisa antes de volver con su castigo, el tono de voz de su hermano le sonó particularmente molesto en ese momento –Sigo en el instituto – respondió serio, le resultaba tan obvio que su hermano le iba a pedir un favor y eso le era tan molesto. Sasuke recorrió con la mirada a la pelirosa una última vez antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta – dame un minuto – comento saliendo del salón.

Por su lado Sakura tomo aquella escoba con la que anteriormente había dado su bochornoso concierto y se dedicó a darle el último toque al salón, de a momentos su mirada curiosa viajaba hacia su sensei, quien se veía tan impasible como siempre, no pudo evitar sonreír tontamente por haber tenido la posibilidad de pasar unos minutos más con él y poder respirar aquel perfume tan varonil que llevaba, definitivamente sería su aroma favorito.

Sakura ya estaba recogiendo sus cosas cuando Sasuke volvió al salón –Parece que ya lo entiendes – comento tras volver a examinar el pequeño examen de forma rápida.

-Muchas gracias Sasuke, esta noche definitivamente dormiré más tranquila – sonrió ella - solo espero no haberle quitado mucho tiempo – confeso con alivio y un ligero sonrojo.

-Hmp- fue lo único que llego a decir, estaba por irse cuando sintió curiosidad por el tono en que le había hecho ese comentario -¿Por qué tranquilidad? -

-Solo no quiero llevar ningún problema a casa – respondió después de haber meditando uno segundos –no se preocupe, no es nada - sonrió tristemente, miro su reloj y agregó – Lo lamento Sensei... digo Sasuke, debo irme, hoy necesito llegar temprano – Sasuke sospecho que algo no andaba bien, su respuesta lo había dejado con mas dudas, porque si de algo pecaba era de curioso pero aun así no la obligaría a hablar de un tema que ella no quisiera tocar.

-Yo también - respondió pesadamente, ella rio por lo bajo por aquel tono y espero a que él tomara sus cosas, caminaron en silencio hasta la salida, estaban por separarse cuando Sakura hablo.

\- ¿Va a seguir con su reporte? - pregunto ella ya que aún no se quería separar de él.

-No, estas semanas tendré que ir a lo de mi cuñada - respondió simplemente, Sakura se quedo muda sin saber que hacer ¿A caso él había compartido algo de su vida con ella? Mentalmente se repetía una y otra vez ¡Di algo maduro!¡Di algo maduro Sakura!¡NO LO ARRUINES!

-Me alegro, suena divertido... – comento sonriente pero Sasuke la interrumpió

-Es un fastidio, adiós - respondió cortante para luego marcharse. Sakura se quedó en aquel lugar - "¿Suena divertido? ¿Suena divertido? ¡Te dije que no lo arruines!" - se reprochaba mentalmente, sentía como su inner se revolcaba en el piso por haber dicho eso.

Sasuke se estaba comenzando a impacientar, su hermano todavía no se había dignado a abrirle la puerta y llevaba casi media hora esperando gracias a ese "viaje urgente" del trabajo.

-Ototo – Saludo Itachi finalmente dejándolo pasar

-Tardaste demasiado – dijo molesto

-Es mi culpa Sasuke-chan- dijo cariñosa Izumi - últimamente estoy tardando más en hacer todo - se excuso la mujer. Sasuke ablando la mirada al dirigirse al prominente vientre de su cuñada.

-Gracias por venir a quedarte con Izumi – agradeció Itachi – no quiero dejarla sola en el último mes pero tampoco puedo no ir a la junta.-

-Hmp- dijo al pasar, dando a entender a su hermano que estaba bien. La pareja rio al verlo acomodarse en el sillón, la escena les resultaba tan familiar.

-Veo que sigues como siempre Ototo- bromeo Itachi poniéndose al lado de su hermano -¿Qué tal el trabajo?

-Bien- respondió seco -¿Dónde esta Izumi?

-Se fue a dormir un poco, últimamente es todo lo que hace - dijo con una sonrisa, al ver la alegría palpable de su hermano Sasuke sonrío - Cuando menos te des cuenta vas a tener una familia – comento feliz.

-Ya tengo una – dijo prendiendo la televisión, sabía que vendría a continuación y no estaba de humor para un sermón. Itachi rodó los ojos con fastidio por la respuesta de su hermano.

-Sí pero una propia y para eso vas a necesitar una novia, ahora dime ¿algún prospecto interesante en tu trabajo? – una sonrisa traviesa se caló en la cara de Itachi

-No- respondió seco

-Vamos, tu jamás te quedarías en ese lugar porque sí- la sonrisa de Itachi no hizo mas que agrandarse - y ese motivo debe ser una chica – sentencio - así que dime ¿Alguna profesora? - hizo una pausa esperando alguna reacción de su hermano - o ¿Alguna alumna? - Sasuke simplemente miro al televisor ignorando a su hermano pero este seguía esperando alguna respuesta.

-Primero eso va en contra de las normas del colegio – señalo - Así que deja de molestar y vete ¿A caso no era de suma urgencia que viniera ya? - le reprocho molesto.

-Ya me voy pero aún así sabes puedes llamarme si es que te meten en la cárcel - bromeo mientras buscaba su valija – nos vemos ototo, cuida a Izumi

-Hmp- respondió cortante, si el idiota de su hermano se quedaba conversando seguramente perdería el vuelo – vete -

Al día siguiente se encontraba Sakura junto a sus amigas bajo aquel árbol en la parte más alejada del colegio para poder ponerse al día sin que nadie las escuchara, todas sentían que habían pasado millones de cosas desde la última vez.

-Para mí estas exagerando frente - respondió Ino desanimada – Quizás se sintió mal porque todo el mundo estuvo hablando de tu trasero

-Yo creo que fue muy dulce de parte del sensei que te diera otra falda y te explicara de nuevo todo – animo Hinata

-Es su trabajo- comento Ino

-Cerda, no estes desanimada – hablo Sakura dándole una palmada en el hombro - Sabías que a Temari le gustaba Shikamaru-

-El amor no existe- Ino sollozaba a mares – salvo el tuyo Hinata – la susodicha solo le dedico una pequeña sonrisa compasiva, ninguna se esperaba que el amor platónico de su amiga anunciara que había conseguido novia o por lo menos no se lo esperaban esa mañana.

-Es verdad, felicidades Hinata – comento Sakura abrazando a su amiga rubia

-Gracias chicas – sonrió Hinata avergonzada. Ino se separó de Sakura y se levantó del piso de repente

-Cerda...- dijo Sakura en tono maternal

-Estoy bien, solo quiero irme a lavar la cara y estar sola un rato – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Sakura y Hinata se miraron preocupadas pero asintieron, sabían que cuando Ino quería estar sola, debían dejarla tranquila.

-Estará bien – sentencio Sakura cuando Ino ya estuvo lo suficientemente lejos.

-Lo sé - dijo triste por su amiga - pero tu no te desanimes – Sakura la miro extrañada - Yo creo que fue muy lindo lo que hizo el sensei y siendo como es y como todos lo describen no creo que haga eso con todos – animo Hinata

-Gracias Hinata - Agradeció Sakura – ahora dime ¿Cómo te fue con Naruto? -

-Ehh... es-esto... b-bien... me gusta mucho – tartamudeo por los nervios. Sakura solo sonrió divertida por su amiga.

El castigo había terminado y no podía evitar sentir una decepción que la calaba en lo mas profundo de su ser, todos los días esperó con ansias que su sensei volviera a visitarla pero finalmente eso no pasó, de hecho la única visita que obtuvo fue la de Kiba quien muy amablemente la había invitado al cine pero ella tuvo que rechazar la invitación por su trabajo, desde ese entonces ocasionalmente iba un par de veces a la cafetería ¿Qué mosca le habría picado? Cuando estaban en clases ni la miraba él era simplemente raro.

Suspiró cansada al llegar a la entrada de su trabajo, todos los días había venido entusiasmada pensando que quizás al día siguiente Sasuke iría a verla pero ¿A quién quería engañar? Él seguro tenía mujeres para elegir y ella era solamente su alumna.

-Por lo menos fue divertido fantasear con lo que pasaría - se dijo así misma, se mentiría si no admitiera que paso más de una noche en vela pensando en diferentes escenarios, al principio era inocentes pero poco a poco iban subiendo de nivel pero todas tenían algo en común y eso era un beso apasionado. Movió rápidamente la cabeza como queriendo alejar esos pensamientos, ahora debería trabajar y volver a su triste realidad.

-¿Qué te pasó Saku? - pregunto Tenten desde la caja

-Los cuentos de hadas no existen ¿Verdad? - comento sin esperar una respuesta

-A veces...- respondió – pero lo que sí existen son los tragos y esos pueden ayudar – rió ella

-Que graciosa- rio sarcástica

-¡Oh vamos! Ya llegara alguno y seguro será cuando menos te lo esperes – animo ella – sino mírame a mí y a Neji. Sabes que quiero decir ¿no?

-¿Qué tengo esperanzas? - pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa

-Siempre las hay y siempre todo mejora – volvió a sonreír - por eso mismo mañana salimos por un trago ¡Esta decidido! – Sakura solo rio, adoraba tener a Tenten como compañera de trabajo - ahora ¡vamos a trabajar! - volvió a animar.

-¡Sí! - Sakura grito emocionada y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, sintió la campana de la cafetería sonar

-Buenos días - saludo Tenten, ella estaba por hacer lo mismo con una sonrisa y con toda la decisión del mundo se giro para ver al cliente pero… - ¿Sensei? - pregunto extrañada.


	5. Cafetería

Por una fracción de segundo Sasuke pareció estar igual de sorprendido que ella aunque rápidamente su semblante a uno normal - Te he dicho que no me llames así fuera del horario de clases – comento tranquilo. La risilla de Tenten fue lo único que pudo sacar a Sakura del pequeño trance que le había inducido su sensei.

-Si vino por el convenio puede sentarse en aquel sector, allí estará más cómodo – Sasuke solo asintió y se dirigió hacia el lugar que Tenten le había señalado, allí comenzó a sacar un par de libros y una pequeña computadora, la cual enchufo en el interruptor que se encontraba debajo de su mesa, dando a entender que pasaría unas cuantas horas en aquel lugar.

-Oye Sakura ese sonrojo te queda muy adorable- susurro Tenten para que solo ella pudiera escucharlo.

-Callate, es que no me lo esperaba aquí- le reprocho molesta tomando un menú de los que se encontraban en la caja - Además ¿De qué convenio estás hablando? -

-No mientas – dijo entre pequeñas risas – ya entiendo porque te esfuerzas tanto en estudiar – dijo con picardía

-Ya no molestes – reprocho Sakura haciendo un pequeño puchero para ir a acercarle un menú a Sasuke y volver con ella.

-Perdón, perdón - se disculpó Tenten haciendo un pequeño gesto con las manos – lo bueno es que lo vamos a ver seguido por aquí - Sakura la miro extrañada dando a entender que quería una explicación - Tu instituto tiene un acuerdo con este café para el encargado de hacer aquel informe raro aunque no muchos saben sobre esto-

-Que extraño que no este lleno de profesores – comento Sakura - además, me pregunto si es que alguien se toma la molestia de leer esa cosa – ella tomó la libreta que usa para tomar pedidos - ¿Viste lo largo que es?

-Pero ni que me pagaran lo leería - rio Tenten – ahora ve y atiende a nuestro cliente – Tenten le guiño un ojo. Sakura camino un poco nerviosa hacia la mesa, de pronto no le agrado su uniforme, no sentía que se veía bien, con su mano se acomodo rápidamente el uniforme y un poco su cabello.

-¿Qué le gustaría ordenar? - preguntó tímidamente Sakura con un ligero sonrojo

-Un café negro - respondió encendiendo la laptop.

-¿Quiere algún postre? O quizás algo más para acompañar- Insistió

-No – respondió cortante

-Ahora le traigo su pedido señor - comento con un poco de culpa, se sintió muy molesta.

-Sakura – la llamo él - solo no me gustan los dulces – aclaro después para que ella le devolviera una sonrisa, de esas a las que estaba tan acostumbrado y que tanto le gustaban.

El resto de la tarde Sasuke siguió trabajando en aquel informe, solo haciendo alguna que otra pausa para tomar su café, contemplar el lugar o tener pequeñas charlas con la pelirosa que cada tanto volvía a servirle más café o traer algún que otro aperitivo para que el no se haga algún agujero en el estomago. La cafetería en sí era un lugar agradable tenía un ambiente como de los 50' y era tranquilo, la clientela era alegre pero no escandalosa, lo cual convertía aquel lugar en el sitio ideal para concentrarse, de hecho estaba tan absorto en su trabajo que no se dio cuenta de la hora hasta que volvió a sentir la voz de Sakura.

-Ehm...Sasuke- dijo tímidamente Sakura lo cual llamo su atención, ya que era un tono muy diferente al cual había estado usando por la tarde – Lamento interrumpirlo pero ya es hora de cerrar - él masajeo su cara con su manos en señal de agotamiento, tras hacerlo la notó ella seguía con su sonrisa radiante pero aún así no podía ocultar las ojeras ni los pequeños indicios de cansancio además noto que ya no llevaba su traje de camarera.

\- Disculpa – dijo tomando sus cosas y sacando su billetera - ¿Cuánto te debo? - pregunto

-Nada – respondió simplemente – aparentemente el primer día va por parte del instituto, después ya tiene un descuento del 50 porciento de lo que consuma -

-Ah...genial- balbuceo este

-Y disculpa que no te avise antes es que...- hizo una pausa para mirar al costado con un ligero rubor - te vi tan concentrado que no quise molestarte - él le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa.

Sasuke tomo sus cosas y se dirigió hacia la puerta, donde se encontraba un chico de piel y ojos pálidos, con un cabello marrón junto a la chica que atendía la caja.

-Que tenga buenas noches – se despidió Tenten de Sasuke

-¿Qué hora es? - pregunto Sasuke sin prestarle atención a la chica.

-Las 10:45 – respondió aquel chico que parecía ser el novio de la cajera. Sasuke asintió en forma de agradecimiento. Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando la volvió a escuchar.

-¿Cómo vas a ir a tu casa Sakura?- pregunto preocupada Tenten

-Caminando- sonrió ella – como siempre, ya deja de preocuparte – la animo

-¿Estas segura que no quieres que te llevemos? - pregunto el chico de cabello castaño

-Segurísima Neji, además no es tan lejos de aquí – aclaro para intentar calmar a su amiga

-¿Dónde vives? - pregunto de repente Sasuke llamando la atención de los presentes quienes se habían olvidado de su presencia

-A una cuadra de la principal – respondió un poco apenada

-Yo te acompaño - Dijo acercandose al lado de ella

-Por favor – pidió Tenten

-No quiero molestarlo – la voz de Sakura se escuchaba insegura - además seguro que no le queda de camino y... -

-No es una molestia – la interrumpió Sasuke – vivo por allí también y me sentiría culpable por dejarte sola -

-Muchas gracias señor - insistió Tenten

-Dime Sasuke y de nada – Tenten se inclino levemente en forma de agradecimiento y marcho con Neji. Sakura por su parte se veía un poco incomoda con la situación, ella pareció meditarlo unos segundos hasta que finalmente accedió, realmente no quiera preocupar a nadie además podría pasar un tiempo extra con Sasuke-kun. Durante el camino intento con la mayor de sus fuerzas no bostezar pero le resultaba imposible, había acumulado demasiado cansancio estos últimos días.

-¿Te encuentras bien? - pregunto al verla tan cansada

-Sí, solo que la combinación del trabajo, escuela y castigo fue terrible -

-Hmp- fue la única respuesta – ¿Hace mucho que trabajas en este lugar? - pregunto cambiando de tema, la verdad es que él no tenía ni la mas mínima intención de hablar de algo relacionado al instituto.

-Solo hace unos meses – comento la pelirosa mientras buscaba sus llaves –y otra vez, muchas gracias por acompañarme. Que suerte que vives a dos cuadras de casa - volvió a sonreír

-Si, es un bonito vecindario, aunque todavía no lo conozco mucho - admitió

-¿Conoces el parque Shinobi? Es realmente lindo, si quieres te lo muestro ahora, total es cerca – comento Sakura ilusionada de ir a aquel lugar con su sensei, aunque estuviera cansada, un paseo por un parque con Sasuke sonaba genial.

\- No creo que a tus padres les agrade la idea – respondió Sasuke pero de inmediato noto el cambio del semblante de Sakura, ahora, tenía una mirada triste.

-Ellos... ya no están - dijo abriendo la puerta

-Lo lamento mucho Sakura – se disculpo Sasuke

-Esta bien – dijo entrando

-Espera – Sasuke la detuvo -¿Con quién vives?- pregunto con cierta preocupación

-Con mi abuela Chiyo pero ella suele pasar más tiempo en el hospital que en casa – explico ella, de pronto su celular sonó, Sakura lo agradeció infinitamente ya que todavía tocar el tema de sus padres y su abuela la ponían triste. Ella abrió el mensaje aunque ya sabía que era Ino preguntándole si había llegado bien a su casa lo revisó para no llorar. Se estaba odiando un poco, se había prometido ser fuerte pero cuando estaba agotada siempre se ponía más susceptible.

-Si necesitas algo solo dime - volvió a hablar Sasuke al ver que ella estaba al borde de las lagrimas -En serio te lo digo – arrebató el celular de la mano de ella - aquí tienes mi número - Ella solo asintió en forma de agradecimiento y entro a la casa, Sasuke sintió una ligera impotencia y ganas de abrazarla pero lo mejor sería dejarla descansar, por su parte Sakura espero a que él se fuera para dejarse caer en el suelo, no pudo evitar derramar lagrimas pero estas no eran de tristeza sino de agradecimiento, hacia mucho tiempo que nadie le decía algo como eso, desde hacia un par de años que se refugiaba en sus amigas pero sentir que podía confiar en alguien nuevo era como un bálsamo para ella.

* * *

 **Mil disculpas por la tardanza! Prometo volver a actualizar con frecuencia, los adoro! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que comenten!**


	6. Visita

Al día siguiente amaneció soleado y con un aire fresco, se sentía como el otoño iba avanzando, los arboles iban cambiando paulatinamente de color y la gente por la calle llevaba abrigos cada vez más gruesos.

El despertador sonó, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces lo apago esa mañana, se sentía pesada pero ya cansada del ruido del despertador decidió abrir los ojos, aun con modorra miro el despertador ¡Eran las 10 de la mañana! De un salto corrió a cambiarse, solo le quedaban un par de horas antes de que terminaran los horarios de visitas en el hospital, tomo un vaso de leche y una manzana para el camino, no tenía tiempo para desayunar.

Una vez llego al Hospital General de Konoha camino en dirección a la habitación 207 que era la que le correspondía a su abuela Chiyo, en el camino saludo a todos los enfermeros y médicos que se encontró, llevaba tanto tiempo yendo que ya conocía el nombre de todos los que trabajaban en aquella planta.

-Shizune-san – se reverencio al encontrar a la médica de cabecera de su abuela – que gusto verla – saludo ella

-Sakura-chan- saludo alegremente - recién termine de revisarla a Chiyo-sama, ella esta bien, esta estable - comento con una sonrisa

-¡Genial! - chillo emocionada – Eso quiere decir que podrá volver a casa pronto ¿Verdad? -

-El lunes ya se podrá ir, así que portate bien y no causes problema – le reprocho Shizune - tu abuela nos contó que te castigaron y ¡Nosotros te extrañamos! – por unos segundos Shizune le dedico una mirada maternal – si quieres hablar de algo o necesitas lo que sea, sabes que puedes venir con nosotros y lo sabes ¿No?.

-Lo sé y prometo que no volverá a pasar - sonrío un poco avergonzada, no quería dar una mala imagen a nadie y menos en el aquel hospital donde la habían ayudado tanto.

-Bueno – sonrió una última vez - será mejor que siga con mis guardias – puntualizo la medica

-Gracias por todo Shizune-san, que tengas un buen día - dijo Sakura con una pequeña reverencia

-Tu también - dijo para seguir su camino.

Sakura siguió en búsqueda de la habitación de su abuela, mientras caminaba no pudo evitar recordar la primera vez que habían ido a aquel lugar, ella se encontraba tan asustada por la condición de su abuela que no podía contener sus lagrimas por mas que tratara, en ese momento las salas de espera le resultaban aterradoras pero pronto el personal de aquel lugar la tranquilizaron y con amabilidad le hicieron entender que no había nada de que preocuparse, que estaban en ese lugar para estar bien. Para Sakura fue tan importante el apoyo de todas aquellas personas que decidió que estudiaría medicina para ayudar a los demás y devolver eso que fue tan importante para ella. En cuanto a su abuela, ella nunca quería estar en aquel lugar, siempre se quejaba que se aburría mucho, ella solía ser una persona muy activa por lo que cada vez que tenia una ligera mejoría ella salía corriendo del hospital aunque eso significara que debía volver a internarse cada dos meses pero ella lo prefería así.

-Abuela – saludo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla -¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien querida ya no veo la hora de irme de este lugar pero dime tu ¿Cómo estas? - dijo despegando la vista del televisor de la habitación.

-Bien abuela, feliz de que se termino ese castigo - rio esperando la respuesta de Chiyo

-Sí, pero se ve que todavía no aprendiste la lección ya que hoy viniste tarde - se quejo, Sakura se sintió culpable y desvió la mirada

-Perdoname abuela, es que tenía mucho sueño - se disculpó la pelirosa

-Esta bien mi niña, no es justo que tu tengas tantas responsabilidades a tu edad- ahora era ella quien sentía culpa

-No te preocupes abuela – animo Sakura - además recuerda que yo fui la que quizo emanciparse - recordó ella

-Es verdad aunque lo hiciste solo para no irte con tus tíos y no creo que hayas sido consciente de todas las responsabilidades que tomaste - critico su abuela

-Creo que ya sabemos de donde saque la terquedad para seguir adelante – rio ella con dulzura, sabía que su abuela solo se preocupaba por ella

-Pero niña ¿tienes tiempo para hacer cosas de chicas de tu edad con el trabajo? - cuestiono Chiyo, ella no quería que su nieta se pierda de las cosas lindas del instituto

-Si abuela, esta noche salgo con Tenten e Ino - le comento ella

-Avisame si conoces a un hombre guapo - Chiyo le guiño un ojo haciendo que Sakura se pusiera mas roja que un tomate

-No seas ridícula – respondió nerviosa

-Ahora ya en serio, ¿Tus cosas están bien? ¿Estas comiendo bien? - pregunto Chiyo

-Esta todo bien – sonrió

-Perdonase es que hace tanto que no te puedo ver – insistió con fastidio - ya quiero salir de este lugar pero de cualquier forma sabes que si necesitas algo puedes llamar a tus tíos – Sakura no quiso contarle que mas de una vez necesito ayuda y sus tíos nunca estuvieron como para ayudarla, siempre ponían algún pretexto y tampoco se había animado a pedirle a ayuda a la gente del hospital, simplemente sentía que no correspondía hacerlo ya que mucha gente ofrece ayuda pero pocas veces esa oferta es sincera.

El resto del tiempo que Sakura estuvo ahí vieron una novela que a su abuela le había llamado la atención desde su última internación, era momentos agradables que compartían y que las hacían sentir como si estuvieran en su casa, antes tener que irse a trabajar Sakura le dio un gran abrazo a su abuela y le comento que mañana después de la escuela volvería por ella pero ahora debería irse a trabajar.

Lo único que la animaba ese día es que lo volvería ver a Sasuke, pese a que se sentía avergonzada de lo que paso la noche anterior no podía sentir otra cosa que emoción, quizás él no lo había notado pero los pequeños gestos que él había tenido con ella la habían enamorado. Camino al trabajo no pudo evitar moderse el labio ese hombre la iba a enloquecer.

* * *

 **Esta semana vuelvo a publicar! Sino me iba a quedar demasiado largo :) Espero que me tengan paciencia, les guste y comenten!**


	7. Cafetería II

Camino a la cafetería las palabras de su abuela Chiyo le rondaban la cabeza "Tienes que divertirte, vivir tu vida y hacer cosas esa es la vida". Ciertamente hacía un tiempo que no hacía nada más que irse al instituto y trabajar; quizás ella tenía razón debería cambiar un poco de actitud, no es que ella se consideraba aburrida ni nada por el estilo pero sentía que algo le faltaba y no quería llegar a ser mayor y darse cuenta de que no había disfrutado su vida.

-¡Hey! Sakura ¡Hey! - el sonido de la voz de la voz de Tenten la sacó de su ensimismamiento, se volteó vio a Tenten corriendo hacia ella.

-Hey - saludó Sakura cuando esta estuvo enfrente suyo

\- ¿Qué te tenía tan distraída? ¡Vengo gritando tu nombre hace rato! - recriminó Tenten

-Lo siento – se disculpó con una risita - recién salgo de verla a mi abuela -

-Oh... ¿Y cómo esta? - preguntó esta

-Ella está bien, el lunes ya volverá a casa – comento feliz

\- ¡Qué alegría Saku! ¡Más motivos para festejar! - agregó su amiga.

Ambas amigas caminaron hacia el vestidor del local que en realidad era un pequeño pasillo donde había un par de lockers pequeños y un pequeño banco, si bien aquel no era el lugar más agradable del mundo jamás habían tenido algún problema, por lo que podían hablar y cambiarse con total tranquilidad. Allí dejaban sus pertenencias y sus uniformes del trabajo, estos últimos eran sencillos pero lindos ya que constaban de un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca con un pequeño moño y delantal rojo, este último lo usaban para colgar los paños para limpiar las mesas.

Sakura y Tenten aprovecharon que llegaron unos minutos antes para terminar los últimos detalles de su salida, como lo que se pondrían y dónde dormirían a la vuelta, ya que el bar al que irían quedaba un poco alejado.

Antes que Sakura pudiera salir Tenten la tomo del brazo, ya que su amiga le debía un jugoso chisme – ahora hablando de divertir – comento en un tono malicioso - ¿Cómo te fue con tu sensei? - Sakura se puso roja como un tomate y después suspiro

-Creo que lo arruiné – admitió un poco avergonzada – es que estaba cansada y me puse sensible...-

-No se diga más, no te preocupes Saku – interrumpió - seguro no lo hiciste – animo Tenten. Sakura se limitó a sonreírle a su amiga – Pero ¿Termino todo bien? -

-Sí, sí, incluso me dio su número de teléfono – dijo Sakura sin darse cuenta había empezado a jugar con sus dedos tal y como lo hacía Hinata cuando se ponía nerviosa

-Kyaaa- grito emocionada dándole un golpe en el hombro a su amiga – ¡Esa la tenías guardada! ¿Ya le escribiste? -

-¿Qué? ¡NO! - dijo tapándole la boca a su amiga - ¿Qué le voy a decir? Además, lo vi anoche y no quiero que piense que soy una loca o peor aún... decirle algo estúpido - hizo una pausa - esperaré al momento -

-Tiene lógica - dijo en una pose pensativa Tenten - ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con mi amiga? - bromeó Tenten

-¿Qué? - pregunto incrédula

-Nada, nada – dijo finalmente moviendo los brazos con una pequeña sonrisa, no sabía que es lo que Sakura hablaba con Chiyo pero siempre volvía con más fuerza o más confianza - ¿Crees que venga hoy? -

-Algo me dice sí – Sakura coloco sus manos en su cara con emoción - Mi plan es ir hablándole de a poco e ir sacando información de que le gusta y que no – Escucharon el sonido de la campana indicándoles que llegaron los primeros clientes, ambas se miraron de forma cómplice y salieron más que listas para trabajar.

La jornada empezó normal, con pocos clientes como de costumbre para un fin de semana salvo por alguno que otro grupo grande de amigos, a medida que iba transcurriendo la tarde Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionada cada vez que escuchaba el ruido de la campana.

La pelirosa se encontraba tomando agua en el fondo cuando Tinten le aviso que tenía clientes preguntando por ella "¿Por mí?" Se pregunto la pelirosa "¡Quizás Sasuke había llegado!" Se arreglo rápidamente el uniforme y salió con su mejor sonrisa para encontrarse con el Inuzuka y al Aburame.

-Oh – dijo con sorpresa – Buenas tardes ¿Qué les puedo ofrecer?

-¿Qué pasa? No nos esperabas - comento socarrón Kiba

-La verdad que hoy no - confesó la pelirosa

-Queremos dos porciones de cheesecake y dos cafés, por favor - pidió Shino

-Ahora se los traigo – dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Sakura se fue al fondo a buscar el pedido, seguida por Tenten

-¿Ese es el compañero que me dijiste? - pregunto Tenten de forma disimulada

-Sí, pero no lo entiendo, en el instituto apenas si me habla pero desde que le dije que trabajo aquí viene – hizo una pausa – para mí que esta loco

-Quizás tu falda fue a enloquecer hormonas –rio Tenten

-No me hagas acuerdo – dijo roja como un tomate. Desde el fondo volvieron a escuchar la campanilla del local haciendo que ambas vuelvan al frente del local.

 **POV Sasuke**

Una parte suya se moría de curiosidad y ganas de ver a la pelirosa, claro esta que era una preocupación normal, él era un profesor y persona, si bien era conocido por "disfrutar" el sufrimiento de sus alumnos solo lo hacía si ese "sufrimiento" era por motivos académicos y esto no tenía nada ver con ello.

Aprovecho que tenía que seguir con aquel informe para pasar por aquel café, camino hacia aquel lugar para disfrutar un poco del buen clima y al llegar al lugar se encontró con la amarga sorpresa de encontrarse con el Inuzuka y su compañero, Sasuke simplemente lo ignoro y se dirigió hacia el mismo lugar que había ocupado el día anterior (que por suerte se encontraba alejado del suyo).

Se sorprendió de no ver a nadie en la caja o a su alumna recorriendo el lugar, respiro hondo antes de seguir con lo suyo, encendió la computadora y se dedicó a transcribir los resultados que le habían entregado sus colegas, estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de cierta chica al lado suyo.

-Aquí esta su café - dijo de pronto una voz familiar, al levantar la mirada se encontró con los ojos de la pelirosa y sus mejillas se encendieron levemente – espero que lo disfrute - sonrió aunque parecía querer decir algo más, por lo que él simplemente se limitó a observarla - Gracias por lo de ayer – dijo finalmente

-Para lo que necesites – dijo sin pensar. De repente escuchó del otro lado de lugar al insolente del Inuzuka llamarla a la pelirosa, Sakura hizo una leve reverencia y se marcho a seguir con su trabajo, desconocía lo que aquel niñato decía y tampoco le interesaba sus asuntos pero de alguna forma le molestaba de sobremanera que él le hablara a Sakura, probablemente era porque conocía sus intenciones y al parecer Sakura no era consciente de aquello, lo podía notar en la forma en la que ella reaccionaba cada vez que los veía hablar.

Un par de horas más tarde se encontraba aún en aquel lugar, prácticamente era el último cliente que quedaba en la cafetería cuando recibió una llamada por parte de su madre por lo que debió marcharse, al hacerlo la pelirosa se despidió como siempre lo hacía con una sonrisa.

 **POV Sakura**

Arrastraba los pies camino a su casa, todavía no podía creer lo que se había divertido ni todo lo que había pasado en una noche, agradeció internamente a la madre de Tenten por haberla dejado quedarse en su casa y prestarle un abrigo, jamás pensó que podría bajar la temperatura en una sola noche.

-Juro que no volveré a tomar – gimoteó para si misma al sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-Así que ¿con resaca? - la voz de Sasuke fue como un balde de agua fría y se maldijo por no haberse arreglado un poco más antes de haber salido de la casa de su amiga

-Un poco - admitió avergonzada y sin saber que decir, ella había planeado todas las respuestas y todos los escenarios en los que se podría encontrar a Sasuke menos este.

-Toma un poco de café - respondió sin darle importancia al aspecto de ella.

-Hay una cafetería muy buena enfrente al parque, aquel que le quise enseñar la otra noche - comento Sakura armándose de valor - ¿Le gustaría conocerla? - pregunto desviando la mirada

-Así que traicionas a tu cafetería - comento burlón mientras seguía caminando. Sakura se quedó petrificada deseando que la tragase la tierra, había tirado su dignidad por el piso y deseo con todas sus fuerzas golpearse la cabeza lo suficientemente fuerte como para olvidar lo que había hecho ¿Qué carajos había hecho? Estaba a punto de ir... – ¿No vienes? - la voz de él la saco de sus monologo interno.

Aún desconcertada corrió hasta quedarse al lado suyo, después de todas las cosas que le había dicho a sus amigas la noche anterior sobre el amor y el esfuerzo no podría desperdiciar un momento como este. Ignorando el frio que sentía metió sus manos en la chaqueta.

En el camino Sakura se dedico a contarle diferentes cosas, desde la salida con sus amigas (obviando muchos detalles como su discurso sobre el amor lo puede todo, claro esta) y sobre la vuelta de su abuela. Al llegar compraron un café cada uno y sentaron en una de las bancas del parque, allí observaron el lugar, era realmente lindo pese a que estuviera bastante vacío.

Para Sasuke fue extrañamente agradable tenerla cerca y se sorprendió de lo madura que era para su edad, él no se caracterizaba por ser hablador o ser simpático pero ella tenía algo, incluso se le había pasado el malhumor causado por los chistes de Siugetsu y eso era mucho.

* * *

 **Lo sé, lo sé, me desaparecí pero volví!**

 **Lamento mucho la tardanza en este** **fic, para serles sincera me ha costado mucho escribir o incluso pensar en algo romántico últimamente. Hace relativamente poco terminé una relación de 6 años y como se podrán imaginar (probablemente no porque no me conocen pero yo me hago la que sí xDDDDD) que fue muy duro para mí, en estos momentos siento como un rechazo terrible, de verdad, no quiero ni que me toquen. Sé que eventualmente me sentiré bien y conoceré a su debido tiempo a otra persona (Dios, Dios por favor que sea un Sasuke-kun. POR FAVOR) Pero les pido paciencia y a los que siguen leyendo, muchisimas gracias por seguir ahí. Espero que les guste y que comenten, no saben cuanto me ayuda.**

 **Un abrazo gigante y muchas felicidades.**


	8. ¿De verdad vas a hacerlo?

El despertador llevaba sonando un rato pero Sasuke no se podía levantar, estiro su brazo con pereza hacia el otro extremo de la cama, solo al sentir que estaba solo se levantó. Solo había sido un sueño aunque se sintió muy real. Con molestia apago la maldita alarma, al desbloquear su teléfono, sonrió y releyó el "Buenas noches" que Sakura le mandó la noche anterior, quizás por eso soñó con ella.

El día anterior después de que la acompaño a su casa ella le había escrito para agradecerle por el día y de alguna forma u otra terminaron hablando por horas hasta que ella cayo rendida a la cama, se sorprendió a si mismo sintiéndose comodo hablando con la pelirosa. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar una segunda alarma sonó "Presentación de los avances". Mierda. Se levanto y se preparó para su día, uno que prometía ser largo y tedioso, debería dejar en el escritorio de Jiraya un avance con las estadísticas y notas de sus alumnos.

Para mala suerte de sus alumnos, Sasuke les entregó un examen sorpresa, eso le daría tiempo de ultimar detalles. Suspiro, todavía no pasaban ni quince minutos y ya no tenía ganas de seguir avanzando con su trabajo, dedico una mirada a la clase para ver si alguien osaba copiarse en su presencia. Pero, ¿Acaso eran imbéciles? O es que nadie se daba cuenta que desde el frente del salón se veía todo. Ese pendejo debería agradecer a los dioses de que estaba de humor y no tenía tiempo ni ganas de pensar en su castigo.

-Nara ¿Qué estas haciendo? – dijo de pronto llamando la atención de la clase.

-Nada – respondió con toda la tranquilidad que alguien podría tener ante la mirada de un Uchiha.

-Hmp – respondió frio – último aviso para tu "Nada"-

Unos pocos valientes rieron por lo bajo, mientras que los que estaban intentando copiarse se congelaron. Sasuke volvió a mirar a la clase pero esta vez deteniéndose en Sakura, ella tenía una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, sin darse cuenta sonrió ladino. Ciertamente él también estaba contento que Chiyo volviera a casa con ella, por lo que le había contado Sakura se sentía muy sola en aquella casa. Ella sin darse cuenta de que él la estaba mirando, levanto la vista y lo observo, cuando sus miradas chocaron ella volvió a sonreir y volvió a su examen para que el no se percatase de su sonrojo. Sintió paz y volvió a lo suyo.

Después de la clase se dirigió a la sala de profesores, sabía que no habría nadie ya preferían juntarse en la cafetería, era simplemente el lugar perfecto para poder revisar su trabajo tranquilo. Se dirigió hacia la mesa, conecto su laptop y se dedicó a lo suyo.

-Hey – escucho la voz de Sai – estas de buen humor por lo visto – agrego este sentandose al lado suyo - ¿Por qué no vas a la cafetería? Allí hay café gratis y es bastante bueno.

-Hmp, quiero terminar con esto- respondió simplemente. Sai suspiro, haciendo que regresara verlo -¿Qué te sucede? – preguntó finalmente, evidentemente el profesor de arte no se iría hasta que no dijera lo que tenía para decir.

-Necesito contarle a alguien que tuve una noche increíble el sábado – se apoyo en sus codos.

-Puedes contárselo a otros – dijo sin dejar de leer un párrafo que no le agradaba, no sonaba bien en su cabeza.

-¿A quien? Eres el único que no me lleva veinte años, salvo por Karin pero no podría contarle nada a ella – al ver el evidente silencio de Sasuke agrego – me juzgaría – Sasuke lo miro incrédulo ¿A qué diablos se refería? Sai sacó su teléfono y le mostró una foto, Sasuke sin mucho interés la miro, se extraño al ver una mata de pelo rosado conocida. En la foto se encontraban Sai al lado de una chica rubia con vestido blanco que creyó ver un par de veces en el instituto; la chica de la cafetería, la cual sino recordaba mal se llamaba Tenten, con vestido rosa y entre Tenten y Sai estaba ella, Sakura con un vestido negro además tenía un peinado que daba la sensación de que tuviera pelo corto.

-Ahora veo que tengo tu atención– dijo con gracia - pude besar y acariciar a mi musa, fue simplemente exquisito – comento con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Bien por ti – respondió con la esperanza de que Sai se fuera.

-Oye…- hizo el gesto de contarle un pequeño chisme – Tu sexy alumna-

-¿Qué? – dijo incrédulo ¿Qué demonios había escuchado? Aquella mención le provoco escalofríos.

-Haruno, creo que es el apellido – respondió sin entender la reacción de Sasuke – La de la falda, la que todo el mundo habló

-Hm – respondió de mala gana en forma de afirmación, todavía sentía un poco mal por lo que había pasado ese día.

-Bueno, a ella y la otra chica se les acercaron varios – comento con gracia, algo en el interior de Sasuke le provoco malestar -aunque ciertamente más que aceptar un par de tragos no hicieron – recordó con cierta molestia – no me dejaron llevarme a otra parte a su amiga - concluyo un poco decepcionado.

-Quizás vieron tus intensiones – mascullo guardando sus cosas, estaba harto de tonterías.

-Bueno, fallaron. Ya quedamos para vernos – comento – se ve que hice bien en intentar hacerme amigo de ellas – suspiro por el trabajo extra que llevaría su pequeña musa.

-¿Hacerte amigo de ellas? – repitió incrédulo. No había pasado mucho tiempo con Sai pero la idea de Sakura pasando tiempo con él le provoco escalofríos, ella era demasiado inocente como para hacer tal cosa.

-Para llegar a una chica por lo general tienes que caerle bien a su grupo de amigas – comentó con obviedad -Bueno, me tengo que ir, enseguida comienza mi clase – hizo una pausa – veré un rato a mi musa, sabes que sea mi alumna lo hace más exitante aun– lo último lo dijo con un tono sugestivo. Cuando se encontró solo suspiro con molestia, por suerte había terminado con lo que entregaría. "No volveré a esta sala" pensó para sus adentros además no pudo evitar hace la nota mental de que si alguna vez tuviera una hija la mandaría a un colegio de monjas.

Por su parte Sakura había recuperado su brillo, saber que llegaría a casa y que se encontraría con su abuela la reconfortaba, volvería a tener comida casera y lo mejor de todo es que sería recién hecha; tendría a esa persona que le preguntaría como estuvo su día, sus clases y cosas; verían sus novelas y escucharía palabras cálidas todos los días.

La vuelta de Chiyo había cambiado algo en ella, se esforzaría más en clases y le sonreria todo el mundo en el restaurante. Quería volver tranquila a su casa y disfrutar cada momento con su abuela.

-Sakura – llamó Tenten – me dijo la dueña que la semana que viene llegara una buena chica-

-¡Que suerte! Tendremos menos trabajo – dijo Sakura estirándose, ese día habían corrido como locas por todos lados.

-¡Sí! Tardaremos menos en cerrar y todo ¡Y menos mal! Hace mucho frio – comento Tenten

-Es verdad, este invierno esta especialmente frío – agrego la pelirosa sobándose los brazos para darse un poco más de calor. Tenten rio

-Ya es hora de cerrar, avisale a tu sensei – Sakura asintió y fue a avisarle a Sasuke.

Para vergüenza de la pelirosa, tanto su amiga como su novio le pidieron a su sensei que la acompañe a casa y aunque este respondió que no habría problema, ella se sentía mortificada, ya no quería volver a sentirse una molesta para nadie ¡Para eso había conseguido este trabajo! Aunque no podía negar que pasar un tiempo más con él sonaba a un plan perfecto. El camino fue tranquilo, hablaron de diferentes cosas, era agradable para ambos hasta que llegaron a la casa de ella. Allí los sorprendió Chiyo, quien hizo acribillo a preguntas a Sasuke para después pedirle que la acompañe cuando pueda a casa. Nuevamente Sasuke acepto.

Cuando Sasuke llego a su departamento se encotró con un mensaje de la pelirosa "lo siento"

"No te preocupes, yo también me siento más tranquilo así a demás vivimos prácticamente al lado". La respuesta de Sakura se hizo esperar, por algún motivo sospecho de que escribió y borro un millón de posibles respuestas hasta que finalmente le respondió un "Gracias".

Un par de semanas después se encontraban volviendo en silencio. Sakura se encontraba colorada por la vergüenza y la rabia. Llegando a la casa de la pelirosa, ella se armo de valor para decir

-Lamento lo que dije hoy – dijo desviando la mirada. Sasuke se rio - ¡Oye no es gracioso! – Esa tarde había llegado la nueva chica, hasta ahí estuvo todo genial pero el problema empezó cuando lo vio a Sasuke, y Sakura describió muy lo que hizo esta chica: babearse.

Acaparó la mesa, no paro de ofrecerle café e intentar hablarle. El restaurante estaba que explotaba por lo que Sakura no había podido servirle el café como siempre lo había hecho.

La gota que derramó el vaso fue cuando quiso regalarle un postre, dejo todo lo que tenía para acercarse a la mesa pero cuando llego vio como Sasuke rechazaba el postre

-A Sasuke-kun no le gustan los postres- dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa pero pronto la ataco el pánico. ¿¡LE HABÍA DICHO SASUKE-KUN EN LA CARA!? Antes que alguno llegara a decir algo Sakura corrió a atender las demás mesas y no volvió a mirar hacia aquella dirección.

-No me molesta que me llames así si estamos solos – remarcando la palabra solos. Sakura se ruborizo.

-Gracias Sasuke-kun – ella sonrió y el le devolvió el gesto para que esta entrara a su casa.

* * *

 **Gracias a todos por comentar y seguir la historia. De nuevo! Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y que comenten gente bella, ustedes son lo más!**

 **Por lo general suelo responder directo a las personas pero como Fanfiction no me deja aprovecho para hacerlo acá! Quiero aprovechar para agradecerles Nathari Ishida y SabakuNoSakura, sus palabras me hicieron sentir mejor!**


End file.
